Tamagotchi Len
by Danniboiisreal
Summary: When Rin's parents go on a long business trip, and she has to stay with her brother, Rinto and his wife, Lenka, she ends up dragging Len out of a Tamagotchi game! Finding him to be Lenka's long lost brother, she finds herself having to help Len adjust to the real world, after years being inside the electronic world. RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone reading this! So, this is my first semi-serious fanfic which mainly revolves around RinxLen, not a bunch of random scary stuff I wrote when people wronged me(someone stole my gym locker...I know, biggest deal in the world. No need to pity me, I've gotten therapy for itXD JK). Anyhow, there's not much RinxLen action in this chapter, there should be more in the next one, just telling you. I based this partly on one I read a while ago, but they never finished it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

'You have run out of love points,' the dreadful words filled my screen, blocking me from my beloved shoujo game. Exiting out of the game, Be My Princess, I go into the next one, My Forged Wedding, and begin to live my life with my smexy fake husband. But alas, all good things must eventually come to an end, as I ran out of love points in that game, too. Sighing, I shut off my phone, and stare at the ceiling, hoping to find the answer of what the heck I can do now on it. I have a whole nother week to go until I come home, and until then I can only waste so much time on my shoujo games.

My parents had to go on a business trip, so they decided to send me off with Rinto and Lenka. I wouldn't of had minded staying at home, but I've always wanted to see their house, or mansion, since they share it with Lenka's rich father, Leon Kagamine. The two got married just 3 years ago, and I had yet to see their home. Plus, a week with Lenka won't be so bad; she's pretty awesome and let's me do whatever I want, mainly because I'm not known to do illegal things. And my brother isn't that bad, but I mean, he's my brother, there's sibling tension between us. But now that everyone is gone, and I have already done everything you can think possible in this mansion, I have 3 hours to burn before dinner, and I've already played all my shoujo games.

Getting tired of doing nothing but lying on my bed, I exit my large guest room and enter into the basement, a carpeted room with doors leading to many things, such as the game room and to the outside, with a spiral staircase connecting it with the other floors. I begin to wander the house yet again, until I am going down a somewhat sketchy hallway, admiring all of the pictures hung on the wall. The most previous ones I could recall being at, such as Lenka's wedding, but as I went farther and farther down, I saw the Lenka I know, and a few people I've never met, going through all kinds of events as they grew up. One picture which stroke my interest was the one of Leon and a little boy, who looked like a mini Leon, standing in front of the building. I examined it a bit closer, could he be…

"That was my son, Len,"A voice said behind me.

Flipping around, I see that it's Leon, Lenka's father. Now Leon was a nice man and I respected him very much, but he always had a worn look in his eyes, one of a parent who lost their child. Apparently, his son was at his lab when an accident happened, and they declared him dead. The thing is, they never found the body, and not even Lenka knows what the experiment was about. And this all happened right after Leon's wife, Iroha, died. Rinto told me not to talk about it, even though I already knew better.

"Oh...um, yeah…."I awkwardly stuttered, regretting ever coming down this hall."I was just...looking...around…"

"It's ok,"Leon said, with his eyes covered by his bangs."He used to come with me to my work...he loved to help me in the lab…"

Leon then looked out the nearby window, staring out into the forest surrounding the mansion."I should be going, it was nice chatting with you…"He turned around, only to stop and turn back to me, as though he forgot something. Handing me what seemed like a bus pass, he added,"You can explore my lab anytime, if you want. It's out in the forest, the trail will lead you there."

I, too stunned to say anything, just watched as he disappeared down the hallway, and then I glanced over at the window he was just staring out of. I didn't see anything but trees at first, until I saw the top of the roof of some building. Examining it closer, I could somewhat see that it looked like the building Leon and Len were standing in front of in the picture. I stared at the building for quite some time, when I heard the door burst open.

"Rin! Rin, where are you?!" I heard Lenka scream.

Still a little lost at where I was, I screamed,"Coming!" as I found my way to the front door to her.

"What did you wan-Teiru!" I said, as I saw the familiar white haired man, who has been my childhood friend since I moved to my home in my town. I haven't seen or heard from him much since he went to college a few years ago though." What are you doing here? How's it been? You do have a job, right? Where do you wo-hey, who are you?"

I stopped my questions when I noticed the auburn haired girl, her hair up in pigtails, which were each in one gigantic curl.

"I'm teto!" She introduced, shaking my hand violently."And you must be Rin, Lenka's sister-in-law, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you!"I replied in return.

"I see that I have been left forgotten..." Teiru trailed off, a little annoyed that I got so easily distracted, yet I could tell he was mostly joking.

"Oh, sorry Teiru, go on," I laughed, feeling a bit bad.

"Well, after college, I ran into Leon's science labs, and began working here, this being my 2 year. When I heard that you were Lenka's sister-in-law, I decided to drop by."

"Cool! Well it's good to see you again!"I said."But why are you here then, Teto?"

"Oh, I'm a friend of both Teiru and Lenka, and decided that in order to tie our bonds together more, that I just just meet their childhood friend and sister-in-law, Rin,"Teto dramatically answered, as though she was a loving, caring friend.

"Yeah, she just came because she ran out of French bread," Teiru laughed, causing Teto to pout.

"And what about your cucumbers?" Teto snapped back childishly.

"Fine, you got me there,"Teiru laughed."Come one, let's go eat!"

After dinner was over, and a very interesting debate on whether French toasts was better or cucumbers, it was time for Teiru and a Teto drunk on French bread(how, I do not know) to go home.

"Bye, see you soon!" Lenka bid farewell to her friends.

"Oh! Oh, Riiiiiinnnn! Taaiiiiikkkee*hiccup*theeess" Teto laughed, as Teiru carried her to the car."Taakkuh caaiirr of Reeennn!"

She then tossed me a squarish device, which I luckily caught. Before I could say anything else, she was already fast asleep in Teiru's car. Waving goodbye, I watched as they left the long driveway until I went inside myself.

Looking at the device, it seemed to be an old Tamagotchi game. Weird. Why would a drunk Teto give this to me? Oh well, it's mine now*insert evil laugh*. Gosh, I need a life.

"Goodnight, Rin!"Lenka wished me good night, before she went to bed herself.

"Goodnight!" I said, heading off into my room to play this game.

Turning it on, I realized that I used to play with these a lot as a kid. It was one of those games that only had 4 buttons, one to select things, the other two for going back and forth and the last one to go the menu. On the screen there was what seemed like a boy who was named Len. Hmmm, I thought that Teto said Ren, but I guess she is Japanese, so both L and R are the same. Plus she was drunk.

I continued playing the game until 11; for such a simple game it's so addicting! Unlike the other games I've played, this one had more choices and even moved more humanely and less robotically; it was even better than my shoujo games! He even came with an age, which was 17, the same as me, and had a favorite food, Bananas. He also spoke, or wrote, random things, but I didn't know how to reply to him. He kept asking things like,'what's your name?', 'how old are you?', 'what's your favorite food?', 'why won't you answer me?'. The last question kind of made me feel bad, even though I knew he didn't have real feelings. I'll have to ask Teto about it later, if I ever see her again. He'd also constantly say things like,'hey, you're cute', and 'you should never stop playing with me, like, ever!'. It kind of creeped me out a bit when he was like,'hey, why aren't you looking at me? If there's someone distracting you, I can get rid of them for the sake of us'. But put aside the fact that Len appeared to be a yandere, the game was pretty great, it'd be a pity if I had to give it back to Teto.

And the only reason why I stopped playing was because this tamagotchi apparently needed to be charged, even though most of them just needed batteries. Oh well, the charger I needed was the same as my phone, and noticing that my phone needed to be charged, I charged it, too. Before I went to bed, I checked on the tamagotchi, and he asked,'where are you going?'. With no way to respond, I just shut it off and went to sleep.

~Next Morning, 3AM~

"Uuuggghhhh..." I groan, as I flip over, giving in to the sounds my phone has been making **_all night_**.

At first, I actually thought it was a clock, or some thing inside this old house, as it was quiet, distant sounds. But then, I realized that the sounds were coming from my room, and were getting louder and louder, not to mention more constant. It kept waking me up from my ever so dearly beloved sleep! Anyhow, I open my phone and turn off its alarm. Since when did I set an alarm?

Typing in the passcode for my phone, I saw that all my apps, even the mandatory ones, were deleted! Did I get a virus in it? Before I could think too long, my phone flashed extremely brightly for 5 seconds, and then transformed into the same tamagotchi game Teto gave me!

'Hello, RIN KAGAMI, WHO LIVES ON **********STREAT IN ********,*********(insert your address here!). 'Where were you?'Len asked, as fear paralyzed me.

"Umm...well... Um..."I began stuttering, not knowing what to say.

Did Teto download a virus into my phone? She didn't seem like that kind of person...but she was drunk...on French bread.

'Why weren't you answering me? I can see you, through your phone's camera, you know!' Len said, his tantrum making my phone vibrate. As the vibrations scared me, I dropped my phone on my bed, making it go into an even bigger fit, as he, or it, could no longer see me.

Not knowing what to do, I grabbed the old tamagotchi game, and seeing that he was no longer on there, and with my senses dulled by drowsy sleepiness, the best thing I thought I could do was to begin pressing a bunch of random buttons. One thing lead to another, and I ended up in the menu, where I found the,'reset all' button, and pressed it.

Right as I did so, the phone buzzes came to a halt, and my door opened as Lenka said,"Rin, what's goi-" to be interrupted as a blinding flash filled the room, making everyone shield their eyes.

 **Normal POV**

In the next moment, everything went back to normal; nothing had changed. Oh so they thought, as out of nowhere, they heard Leon say in an astonished, yet quiet voice,"Len...". Everyone turned to see a poorly dressed, blond boy in Rin's bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Len!" Leon yelled a little louder this time, catching the boys attention.

But, all Len's response was a confused look at the strange man, who seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't seem to remember where or if he had seen him before. It was the same reaction when he saw the women; something about her seemed so familiar, but he couldn't recall seeing anyone in his whole life, with one exception. When he saw the younger man, he was utterly confused, as there wasn't a single thing that he saw familiar in this man. But when he saw Rin, his confused face turned into one of pure joy, as he tackled her with a bear hug, not letting go no matter how hard she struggled.

"Get...get, him...off," Rin managed to struggle a cry of help, as the 3 adults came out of their frozen shock and helped to get him off of her.

"Rinto, go get him some...better fitting clothes,"Leon began barking orders."Rin, we'll discuss this later. Go back to bed."

With that, they left the now sleepless Rin alone, as everyone else attended to Len. Soon, all the commotion calmed down, and everyone was in their respected places. But no one was able to sleep, thinking about the strange boy who just entered their lives. And no one noticed when Len snuck into the sleeping Rin's room and snuggled up to her in bed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please comment! If you have any suggestions for my story, please feel free to PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone who is reading this! Thanks for all the comments, likes and follows! My computer kept crashing while I was writing this, and it took forever to get it going again. I would use my tablet, but that takes even longer. So, this chapter doesn't contain that much RinxLen alone time, nor much yandere scenes, but there should be more in the next chapter...no promises...Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmm,"I groan, tossing over in bed.

'Gosh, it's cold here in the morning,'I thought, as I curled up next to the warmth in my bed.'This spot is strangely warm…'

All of a sudden, reality hit me when that 'warm spot' shifted next to me and wrapped its arms around me!

"Aaaaah!"I screamed, trying to get away from what I could now only assume was that blonde haired boy who came out of the tamagotchi; Len."Lenka! Rinto! Leon! Somebody! Heeelp!"

"What's wrong, Rin?" Rinto urgently asked, bursting into my room."Oh~snicker~sorry. Didn't mean to~laugh~ interrupt anything..."

"Rinto, what's going o-"Lenkastopped mid-sentence when she saw Len and I, and her face turned a tomato red."Oh my Rin~giggle~ don't you think you're a little young for that?"

"Just get him off me!"I whined, irritated at their teasing.

"Okay, okay," Rinto tried prying him off of me, but the harder he tried, the tighter Len squeezed."He...he won't...let go!"

As Rinto and Lenka were trying to get Len off of me, Leon walked into the room looking as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Guys, just leave him be. We need to talk…"He said, rubbing his temples.

"Bu…but, he's..strangling…"I tried to protest, only to get yelled at.

"There's no time! Let me show you something,"Leon snapped, as he made a hand gesture telling us to follow him.

Managing to satisfy Len with holding hands, we followed him to his office, where he had what looked like blueprints laid out.

"…12 years ago, my lab started on a project called Vezatech. It was to teleport people from one place to another, within seconds or minutes, when it could take days by car or plane,"Leon eventually began."It's really complex, but to sum things up…"

 **~Flash back at Leon's Lab~**

"Sir, the project is ready,"a scientist informed Leon, who was currently doing a children's science experiment with a blonde 5 years old.

"I'll be there soon,"Leon responded, and then with a more tender tone he said,"Come on Lenny, wanna see daddy's new experiment?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Little Len said in his high pitched toddlers voice.

Carrying len, he took him to a heavily secured door which lead to 2 rooms:one room where the experiments were conducted and another for viewing through a glass window.

"What's that,"Len asked, his face scrunched up in confusion at the complex robotic device. Along with that in the room, there was also an apple set up on a chair.

"That's called a Vezatech, it teleports people within seconds, a lot faster than normal,"Leon explained

"Tail potting?"

" _Teleporting_. How people move from one place to another. In this case, you can also go into the virtual world, too."

"Why would you want that? Don't we already have carts?"

"It's _cars_ , Lenny. Anyhow, it'd make things easier for people."

"Ready, set…"the announcer began.

"Shhh, they're starting, watch."

"Go!"

The room began to brighten up at a tremendous rate, when out of no where there was a huge blast. It took a minute or two for the room to dim down, and when it did, the apple was gone! Upon further research, they found that the apple had reached it's destination: Tokyo, Japan.

"Len, stay here,"Leon told his child, as he went and congratulated the scientists, along with helping to set up the next experiment:teleporting into the virtual world.

The system was ready, and Leon, so consumed into the experiment, didn't see his child in the experiment room: right under the window where no one could see him. Now, how he got in was due to the man who brought the next fruit, a banana, who was paying so little attention in a rush that he didn't see Leon's little boy wander into the room, plotting to steal the banana.

"Ready,"Leon began to feel like something was wrong.

"Set,"Looking around, Leon saw that his son was no longer in sight.

"Go!"Panicked, Leon yelled,"Stop!"to no avail, as he saw his son, who was then peeling the banana, disappear into the light before his eyes.

The other scientists had to stop the man from running into the room, which would not only put them all into danger, but possibly kill Len. After the Vezatech dimmed down, Leon ran into the room, only to find that his son and the banana were missing. Desperately searching the computers, he couldn't find his son, nor the banana anywhere.

In his despair, Leon began to throw everything within his office on the ground and against the wall, destroying many things. He was about to completely break the photo of him and his son, when he realized how valuable it was. Falling to the ground, fighting back tears, everyone employed there could do nothing but stare. The person to get him to stop throwing his fite was a job meant for a little 11 year old girl.

"Daddy?"The little girl's voice was heard from behind him.

Turning around, his sorrowful glance was met to her cheerful, innocent face, as it turned into one of worry.

"Where's brother Len?"

Tears finally escaping his eyes, he grabbed Lenka and hugged her, as he began to weep violently into her shoulder.

"Daddy! Daddy?! What's wrong? Where's Len?!"The girl asked, only to get no answers.

 **~End of flashback~**

A silence filled the room. Len began to scoot towards me even more;even though he didn't understand a word we were saying, he could still sense the tension.

"So…"Lenka broke the silence, adding even more tension."That's the reason Len's been missing all this time?"

Too ashamed to say anything more, Leon slowly nodded his head.

Ever so slowly, Lenka boldly rose from her seat and took 3 long, smooth strides to her father. Staring at him for a moment, Leon eventually brought his ashamed gaze to meet her poker face.

 **SMACK!**

Leon's head was now tilted towards the right, his eyes widened and a red mark on his face, as reality sunk into him.

All Rinto, Len and I, in our shocked states, could do, was to stare.

"Um….eh…"Leon lamely began to stutter, getting a hold of himself.

"That was for not telling me from the start,"Lenka explained, her back facing away from us. Then, flipping around, a slight smile on her face, in a warmer tone she said,"Let's go make breakfast now! We'll need to be at the hospital at 11 AM, for Len's appointment."

Staring in shock after her, Rinto said,"Follow her, I'll get Len ready," as he pulled the confused Len away from me before he could get ahold and cling to me.

* * *

 **~10 Minutes Later~**

After 10 minutes of hearing struggles, loud crashes and curses downstairs, probably Len throwing a fit, I had made the typical American breakfast: quiches, orange juice, with some chicken on the side. Ok, maybe not that typical...oh well, they better as heck enjoy it! Took me three hours of hard labour to make those stupid quiches last night!

"Breakfast is ready!"Lenka yelled down to the boys.

"Hey-OW!," Rinto yelled in an irritated tone as I heard footsteps running up the steps."Come back!"

Just as I had guested, Len came running up the steps, his angry face becoming one of a toddler who has seen their mother after a day at school once he saw me. Dashing towards me, arms spread out, ready to embrace me in one of his bear hugs, I quickly hit him on the head with a wooden spoon, before he could get any ideas.

"No, bad Len!"I scold, Len flinching at his name."Len you really need to stop hugging me-"I began, only to realize that, judging from the face he was giving me, he didn't understand a word I just said, possibly excluding his name.

"Lenka! Lenka! He bit me! Get me a rabies shot before I die!"Rinto cried, overreacting a bit much as Lenka tended to his wounds.

"Gosh Len, stop acting like a sava-" "Lenka, he doesn't understand english,"I cut her off.

No need to say words which shall only go misunderstood.

"Then what does he speak?"Rinto asked, getting over the whole biting incident.

"No, I think he speaks english, he's just is a mute and can only read and write it….maybe…"I said, not so sure myself.

To make sure this little theory of mine was correct, I pulled out my phone and typed on it,'Can you read this?' and handed it to him. He appeared to understand it very well and also be very good at texting, as he wrote within 5 seconds,'Yes, why did you take so long to respond?'

Sighing, I thought of all the questions I needed answered: So I just made a list of them.

'I couldn't at the time...don't ask. Now cut the sweet talk and answer these:

'Who are you?

'How old are you and when's your birthday?

'Why were you in the Tamagotchi game?

'How did you get here?

'Who's your family?

'Where do you come from?'

Within 10 seconds, I had more answers, or probably just more questions:

'Len…

'Idk,

'I think it was because that auburn haired lady disconnected the bridge from Leon's Computer 'to the game when I was in it…

'Idk...I thought that you knew…

'Idk…

'Leon's Computer.

'Who's that girl and those two other two guys? Where did the other one go?'

Letting out a gasp, I wondered how he knew of Leon's Computer, and why he didn't remember anything else?

'What is Leon's Computer?'

'The place I was at before here.'

'Do you know how to get there or how you got there?'

'No, I don't remember anything before then.'

Grunting, I realized that it was useless to try to get info out of him. He didn't remember anything and that was that; I'd just have to hope that we'd find out why and how he got in there in the first place, and if he really was the Len...or even human…

'Hey, you never answered my question.'

"Lenka, he wants to know about you, Rinto and Leon. Introduce yourself,"I told Lenka.

"Ok!"Lenka cheerfully said, seeming to be happy to possibly be with her long lost brother once again.

Grabbing the phone, she typed,'Hi! I'm Lenka, Rin's sister-in-law. The younger man over there is my husband and Rin's brother, Rinto, while the older man is our father, Leon.''

'Our father?' Len asked just to be sure, looking at Leon as he walked up the steps.

"Lenka, you probably shouldn't of have said that so casually…"I said, afterwards scared that I might have upset her.

"Told him what?"Leon asked.

"She said that you were his father…even though…you…may…not…"I said, growing quieter as I went on because of the faces they were making.

"…WELL THEN WHO ELSE COULD HE BE?!"Lenka burst into tears."HE HAS TO BE LEN, NO ONE ELSE GOT ZAPPED IN THERE!"

Shocked, I could only stare, as Leon derived her attention.

"Why don't we show him the photo's of us, and see if it strikes any memories?"

Immediately, Lenka stopped her sobbing, grabbed the surprised and utterly confused Len and began to run upstairs.

"Wait!" I cried to no avail."Where is she going?"

"The pictures,"Leon answered, following Lenka in a more calm manner.

"What picture-"I was confused at what he meant at first, until I realized that he was referring to the ones hung up on the wall, the same ones he caught me looking at.

Chasing after her, by the time I got there, Len already had a picture of him and his father in his hand.

"Lenka*pant*, gosh, you...ran...fa-"I began, before the sound of glass shattering pierced my ears.

Shocked, I found the source was from the picture dropping: the same one Len was holding. Both Lenka and I were at a loss to why Len dropped it. All we could do was to stare at Len, who currently had his bangs covering his eyes, an unfamiliar aura around him.

"...Len…"Lenka bravely whispered, even though he probably couldn't understand her.

To our surprise, Len whispered a harsh,"Len...ka…"before he fell over unconscious.

* * *

 **~At the Hospital~**

Originally, we were supposed to show up at 11 AM, but once Len fell unconscious, we rushed him into the emergency room. Before we got here, Leon made sure that we got the story straight in case anyone interrogated us: I was playing out in the back when he came into the backyard. We know nothing of how he got here, where he has been or why he is mute; we just know that he resembles their lost child and brother, Len.

As expected, since we didn't know for sure who he was, the police were here, asking us all questions. We all told them everything we knew, except instead of the whole tamagotchi deal, we added in Leon's lie instead. I mean, who would believe us if we said that he came out of a Tamagotchi game a girl drunk on French bread gave us? Now, the doctors are currently testing Len, not only to make sure that he's in good health, but to see whether or not he is Len, and if not who he is. Meanwhile, the guys are in their with Len, while Lenka and I, being girls, had to wait outside.

'Tick, tock, tick, tock~' The clock beat continuously throughout the quiet room, only making it even more uncomfortable. I myself was eager to find out who this mysterious boy is, but not as eager as Lenka and Leon. While they were waiting to hear the news on whether or they have found a missing family member, I was just curious and worried about who he really was. Curious as to who he was and why he came out of the Tamagotchi game, and worried for Lenka and Leon, as if this wasn't Len-which really, who else could it be?-I don't even want to see how disappointed they'll be.

"Lenka and Rin Kagamine,"A nurse announced, which meant that we were about to learn the truth.

Leading us through the countless hallways, the nurse eventually let us into a room, where, as expected, the men were waiting for us. And by the looks on their faces, or at least Leon's and Rinto's, it appeared that something happened. Something bad. Like this boy turning out not to be their long lost son and brother.

"So, they checked his fingerprints…"Leon said, his voice monotone. The room filled with an intense tension, as we waited for his next words.

"And...he….IS LEN!" Leon yelled the last part, surprising us both in a good way.

The tension in the room brightened, as screams and squeals erupted everywhere, which quite frankly frightened Len. But, his fright was turned into surprise, as we all gathered around him and gave him a group hug, even me.

"Oh, sorry about that, Len," Leon laughed, patting his son on the head.

'Whatever dad. Can we go to that place with the white cold stu-wait, who's that pretty girl over there?' Len typed, not finishing the last part once he noticed I was in the room.

I was surprised, one, that we seemed like he understood what Leon said from what he wrote, and two, that he didn't remember me. I was only gone for a few hours!

"Wait, you don't remember me?!" I asked, ticked that he could forget so easily.

The only response I got was a confused and semi-scared look from his face, as he looked to his father for help.

Embarrased, I backed away as Leon explained,"I guess that Len forgot all that happened after he came out to the time he fell unconscious. But he remembered a few things from his past. He now recognizes me, and apparently Lenka,"We both looked at Len suffocating Lenka with one of his bear hugs,"And he also recognizes bits and pieces of spoken English. We'll have to get a speech therapist to help him there."

"Oh, so he doesn't remember me…" I whispered, a bit hurt but more relieved that he was no longer hugging me const-I spoke too soon.

Hugging me tightly around the waist, he hoisted me up off the ground in order to reach his level and rested his head in my neck. Wow...I've ever noticed how tall Len was...

"Len...Len...stop…"I struggled to breath out, even though I kind of liked it, but Len luckily took as a sign to drop me.

'Looks like he still likes to hug….boy is he strong…'I thought, rubbing my head which I hit on my way down.

'Sorry...'Len typed, a blush evident on his face.'Who are you exactly?'

Glaring back at him, I say,"Never hug me without my consent ever again! The name's Rin."

* * *

 **~In the car~**

Well, it appears he got my name down, but he didn't understand my 'no hugging without consent' part, as he has been crushing me with his bear hugs since we got in the car! By now, I've probably said 'no' and 'stop' enough times for him to get the message, I just think that he's ignoring it.

"We're here!"Rinto says, Len perking up as he understands those words, and me happy that Len might let go of me now.

See, Leon decided to take his son to the ice cream shop they went to when he was just a little kid. Len did vaguely remember the shop, hence why he mentioned 'cold white stuff' earlier. The shop was small, with a few tables and a booth, and a huge window that had a good view of the lake next to it.

"Welcome to-Rin?!"A blue haired cash register yelled in surprise, attracting the attention of the few people who were there.

Looking closer at him, I realized that he did look familiar. I couldn't recall where I had seen him before, that is before I read his name tag.

"Kaito!"I said in surprise, giving my childhood friend a fist bump like we always used to. "How's it been?"

"Good, what about you?"Kaito then said in a more hushed tone,"And what about Luka?"

Giggling, I answered,"Good, and Good!"

"Rin, you know this man?"Lenka interrupted our reunion.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"I apologized."This is Kaito, he used to go to my old school, before he transferred here a couple years ago."

"Nice to meet you,"He greeted, shaking their hands.

"Ow!" Kaito said once he shook Len's hand."Wow….strong grip you've got there...hehe.."

Len just continued to give Kaito his unfaltering death glare, as Kaito continued,"Well um...what would~gulp~you like...um…"

"Oh, sorry!"I said, standing in between him and Len."His name's Len...he's a...mute, I guess. Give me a sec."

Flipping around, I type into my phone,'What do you want?'

'I want him dead' was his response.

Sweat dropping, I turned around and just ordered plain ice cream with sprinkles. After we all got what we came here for, Kaito said,"Thanks for coming To Shions's Ice Cream! Hope to see you around!"

Smiling, we head outside to eat our treats by the water, when Len shoved my phone in my face.

'Do you like him?' was what he asked.

"Yes,"I said, while typing,'He's my child hood friend.'

Len didn't seem very pleased with this, but he just turned his head the other way as a dark aura glowed around him.

"Gosh, Len needs a phone so he can text!"Lenka suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea. We'll get him one tomor-"Leon began, only to be interrupted by his own phone ringing."Hang on a sec…

"Hello….oh hi Lily!...She's doing good….hmhm…..oh, how long?...3 months?!...of course, of course!...K-Bye!"

"Was that my mother?"I asked, curious as to what the conversation was about.

"Yep, and from the looks of it, you'll be staying with us for another 3 months!" Leon announced, as though it were no big deal.

"What?!"Lenka, Rinto and I yelled in unison, as Len looked at us in confusion.

* * *

 **Thanks once again for those who have read this! Leave me a comment or feel free to PM me about the ships, cause I don't know if I should do KaitoxLuka, KaitoxMiku, MikuxGakupo or MikuxKaito. I'll just go with the most popular ones, since I only care about RinxLen.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Hello everyone who is reading this! So, this last chapter got REALLY long, so I just split it up in two. I don't really have much to say except that I might not update in a week because I'm going on vacation! :) So, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Rin's POV~**

"Huh...mornin',"I sigh, just waking up with arms around me-my best guess that it was Len.

It has been a couple weeks since we've found Len, and a week since I was originally supposed to go back; that is until my parents business trip was extended. For _3 months_. Meaning I'd have to go to the school, Crypton Academy, instead of the school I've been attending since pre-school, Gakkou Academy.

When I texted Luka and Miku, my only 2 close friends there, they completely flipped. And now they both haven't been texting me back for the past few days, so I hope they aren't mad at me. At least I _will_ be going back there-in a few months. It's not even my fault in the first place!

Anyhow, shoving Len off of me, him used to this schedule by now, I head up stairs, knowing he'll eventually follow me up. Ever since Len showed up, he ends up in my room every night, no matter what we do. We've locked my room, locked his room, changed my room, changed his room, locked both our rooms; you get the idea. Granted, he'd never do anything indecent to me, considering he's too innocent to even know of such things. We'll get to telling him the birds and the bees…. _someday_.

"Rin!" Rinto yelled urgently, his semi-wet hair tossed everywhere as he tried to tie his own time while buttoning his buttons."I've got a surprise meeting and I'm running late! Lenka will watch you, okay?"

With that, he took off and drove speedily away in his car.

As I began to take out the ingredients for my breakfast, Lenka came bolting up the steps, dressed in her work uniform.

"Rin, got to go to work-it's a...an emergency! Leon will watch you guys, bye!" She said, right before rushing out the door, clicking her car open. Suspicious...Lenka doesn't even have a job right now, she's a teacher and its summer break.

I was just barely starting the stove to cook my egg when Leon barged in, exclaiming,"There was a small explosion at the lab and I need to get there ASAP; Rinto will be here if you need anything," before he bolted out the door and into his car.

As he was driving off, Len came up the stairs rubbing his sleepy eyes.

'What's with the noise?' He typed on his new phone, the one Leon gave him just last week, as suggested by Lenka.

"Everyone left,"I said, his eyes widening in shock a little, then I could have sworn a small smile light up on his face.

'Where to?' He asked.

"To work I guess….they apparently had 'emergencies'," I answered."You're pretty good at understanding English now. Gosh, you learn fast!"

He just nodded his head, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Len, did you not understand me?" I asked, wondering why he was so embarrassed.

Turning beat red, he typed,'No, I understood.'

"Are you okay?" I asked, pressing my hand to his forehead, which was extremely warm."Do you have a fever?" I began when it hit me.

I could tell he had always _liked_ me, considering how he clung to me every second of the day, but I never considered that he _liked, liked_ me. I myself now blushing, I shake off that thought and continue making our breakfast.

~A few minutes later~

"Here you go!" I say, handing him his breakfast of bananas, eggs, pancakes and orange juice.

Beginning to munch on my own meal, I realize that he was just sitting there watching me, begging me to help him with his puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, I say,"Len, you're 17, you don't need me to spoon feed you."

'I forgot how,' he typed his pathetic excuse, not fooling me.

He's been here for 2 weeks; that's 14 days, 3 meals a day, therefore 42 meals. I think he knows what he's doing but for whatever reason, probably because he's an attention whore, I always have to feed him. _Not_ Lenka. _Not_ Rinto. _Not_ Leon. _Me_. _Everyday!_ I'm most certainly not his mom, I think it's time for some tough love.

Ignoring him, I continue to eat my own, as he starts to shift in his chair, attempting to gain my attention. Not giving him what he wants, he sighs in irritation as his stomach growls, making me laugh a little bit. Scooting even closer to me, I too scoot just as far away, as he scoots closer again. We continue this pattern until I'm on the very edge of the table and his breakfast was on the other end.

"That's it!" I yell, making him jump back, looking sad and fearful. "You are going to eat your own breakfast now _by_ _yourself_ or so help me I'll ******* your bananas until they're ******** ******* ****** and then I'll ****** them even more until they're ******** ********"I go on, threatening his beloved ones.

One second later, Len was back in his seat, eating his meal like I always knew he could. Too bad I probably couldn't threaten him like that around the others…

After finishing our breakfast, we head to my room to get changed, me making Len sit out in the hallway for obvious reasons, as I got myself ready. Opening the door, I trip over something, or someone, who was sulking outside my door. Gosh...he needs to learn how to live without me. Like, I'm not going to be able to stay with him every second of the day forever.

"Come on Len, you need to get dressed," I said.

'Rin,' Len texted me.'Can you help me change?'

I facepalmed myself. I understood when he did it at first, but now I have a feeling that he's been catching on to stuff and using the fact that the others think that he's innocent, to get away with stuff he shouldn't. I guess it's up to me to teach him the thin lines in between right and wrong.

"Len…" I growled, a dark aura glowing around me, as I hid my eyes behind my bangs."What'd you just ask me?"

'I want you to help me change ;),' he texted, with no shame _and_ a _winkey face._

Mother of oranges...is he evolving?

Trying to deny my fangirlish side, who by the way was loving this, I knew that I needed to think of a way to make him rue the day he ever tried to tint my purity. I knew getting mad at him would only make him enjoy tormenting me even more, so I needed something else…

Tears beginning to fill to the brim of my eyes, they began to pour out as I dropped my head, letting out harsh , sobbing breaths. It looked like it was Len's first time dealing with a crying girl, as my phone erupted with texts saying,'Are you ok?' 'What happened?' 'Did I do something?'

I began to choke out,"...I feel, so...so du-dumb! I-I-I can't….even teach….a 17 year old...boy to...dress him-himslef!"

'I can do it!' Len assured, as I looked up at him with hope in my eyes.

"R-really?" I sobbed, cheering up a bit.

Running into his room in no time, he began to change without any unnecessary help from me. Ha, got that advice from Rima in Shugo Chara, when she said,'every women needs to know how to fake cry.' Yet again, shoujo anime has saved me! Or at least for a second.

Bursting out of his room, Len wore just his boxers and an unbuttoned shirt, which was put on backwards.

"Huh, come on, I'll help you since you've got the boxers on…"I sigh in defeat, as we head into the room, me swearing that I saw an evil victory smile on his face.

~Later~

Heading Outside, I entered into a wave of humidity and heat.

"Gosh…" I said, already feeling really sweaty."Today looks like a great day to go swimming!"

Grabbing Len by the wrist, I pulled him inside so we could change, again. Using Rinto's 3 year old swimming trunks, I toss them to Len to use.

"Put these on, good luck without me!" I yell, hoping he could do it himself.

Heading into my own room, I slipped off my regular clothes and put on my orange bikini and swim trunks. Finding Len in his room, thankfully able to successfully put on his swim trunks, we head outside into the blazing, mid morning sun.

Dipping into the cool pool with my foot, I then jump in entirely cannon ball style, making a huge splash in the deep end.

The pool was quite large, probably 26x15 feet and went 4 feet deep to 12 feet. I always loved to swim, so long as someone else is in the pool with me. Otherwise I have a fear of killer eals or sea monsters killing me, as I've seen on River Monsters as a child.

"Len, come on in!" I urged him, not wanting to get out but my strange paranoia getting in the way of that."Come on, the waters cool! Jump in!"

Taking my advice, Len jumped in likewise to how I did it, only to begin to flail his arms around, unable to keep himself afloat in the water.

'I'm so stupid!' I cursed myself.'Of course he wouldn't know how to swim! He's been in the electronic world for years! No one would have taught him!'

Grabbing his underwater hand, I pull him up, him thankfully gasping for air. His arm around my shoulder, I struggled to swim him to the edge, but managed to do so.

"...Sorry...Len. I should've….known…."I apologized, us both catching our breath.

As he didn't have his phone on him, Len only nodded, meaning it was ok. And despite his near-death experience, I think by the way he was pointing at the water, that he wanted to learn how to swim, too.

"Oh, you want to learn how to swim?" I asked to reassure myself.

Him frantically nodding his head, I decide to take him to the shallow part of the water. A little more cautiously this time, Len gets into the water, where it only went up to his waist.

"Um...so, the way you swim is..." I tried thinking of how my dad taught me when I was younger. He told me something about using my hand as a puddle and kicking my feet...

Showing Len this, he began practicing in the water, but apparently didn't understand that he was supposed to do it at the same time. One moment he'd be paddling his hands, and the next he'd jump up and kick his feet...oh gosh.

"Len, Len, no," I laughed, showing him the correct way to do it as I swam around in a circle, my feet not once touching the ground."That's how you do it."

Following me, he tried to do it, only to somehow dive head first into the water and start to freak out. Grabbing him, I place my hands on his stomach to support him, as I helped him to get the hang of it. Learning in about 3 minutes, he was soon swimming around in the deep end with me, jumping off the diving boards and going down the mini slide they had.

After around an hour, the clouds started to cover up the sun, and I decided that we should as dry up on the tramp before it started raining.

"Come on Len, let's jump on the tramp!" I suggested, kicking my shoes off into the grass and hopping onto it."Well are you going to come?"

Copying my actions, Len stepped onto the tramp, and probably thinking it was like solid ground, he tripped and fell on me.

"Ow!" I yelped, his head hitting my stomach roughly. "Oh sorry, should have told you that the trampoline is bouncy, hehe…"

Shoving him off of me, to his displeasure, I helped him up. Bouncing slowly at first, I get him used to the feeling until he was bouncing just as high as me.

"Len! Len!" I got his attention, making him halt his bouncing."Wanna play deadman and crack the egg?"

From the look on his confused yet curious face, I took that as a yes.

"Ok, here's how you play for dead man; one person lies in the middle, also known as the dead man, while the other stands and chants,' _Dead man, dead man, come alive, at the count of 5. 1,2,3,4,5'_. Then, the dead man has to find that person with their eyes closed, and when they do the next person is it. For crack the egg, all you have to do is get into a cross legged position while holding your knees, as the other person tries to crack you open. Got it?" I explained the rules to him.

Nodding in agreement, we decided to play crack the egg first, me being the egg. But apparently Len didn't get the rules very well, cause the second I got into position, he tried plying my hands away with his own and let me tell you, he's strong. Ripping my arms away from me in one second, the next second he's enveloped me in one of his bear hugs!

"Len, Len!" I laughed, amused at his childish mind."That's not how you play!"

Not noticing his evil smile, I got him into the egg's position and jumping really high, I unbalance him, therefore making him 'crack'. Now getting the game, at first he wasn't too good, but soon enough, he had caught along. Yet, we soon got tired of the game after playing it for like 5 minutes and decided to play dead man.

"Dead man, dead man, come alive, at the count of 5. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" I counted for myself, Len unable to do so.

Shutting my eyes, I reach both hands out trying to find Len, only for him to be the first thing I touch.

"Len, the goal of the game is to not be caught by the dead man!" I laughed.

'Gosh, Len's so clueless," I thought, yet again not noticing one of his smirks yet again.

Sure enough, he got the hang of the game in no time and soon he would catch me in seconds, while it took me an eternity to catch him. So, the next time he was dead man, I decided to play a little prank on him. Climbing out of the trampoline and hanging on just outside the net, I call out,"1, 2, 3, 4, 5!"

Len was at a total loss on where I was and soon he was getting irritated. Giggling, he tried to find where I was from the sound, only to find nothing. Eventually, he opened his eyes and seeing I was on the outside, he gave me the most hurt look I've ever seen, making my stomach fill with regret.

"Len..I'm sorry…" I weakly said, as he climbed out of the trampoline-or at least tried.

His foot slipping on the bar, Len fell face first into the grass!

"Len!" I yell, even more fearful now than when he started to drown. Running to his side, I ask,"Are you ok? Of course you're not! You just fell….let's get you inside…"

Rain beginning to drizzle down, I help him off the ground, supporting him with his arm over my shoulders. Once inside, I examines him and saw that he had gotten a little sunburned due to my carelessness of not putting on sunscreen, but thankfully nothing was broken, only a bit scratched up. After mending his ever-so-horrible wounds, I hugged him, as to apologize once again.

"I'm sorry," I said, taking the fact that he returned the hug as a way for him to say,'it's okay'."Let's get changed and then we can watch some t.v!"

After getting changed and dried off, I decided to show him all the shows I watched as a kid, like Spongebob and The Fairly Oddparents.

'Hey, I remember these….sort of…' Len texted me, myself happy that he was remembering things.'My dad banned Lenka and I from watching them, since he thought they were so stupid.'

I sweat dropped at the last one.

"Then let's watch some shoujo anime!" I announced, putting in my all time favorite anime, Card Captor Sakura.

This anime was the anime which got me into watching anime, so of course he had to see it, whether he liked it or not.

Pressing play, it began to play Catch You Catch Me, as I watched with star filled eyes, the music bringing back wonderful memories. The first episode played on, as Sakura discovered the cards in her dad's basement and tragically loses them all, when she meets Cerberus. Eventually, we were on chapter 8, where Syaoran Li came in, and I started fangirling and squealing because SakuraxSyaoran are my OTP! When I first saw them together, the ship had sailed before I had even known it, and no MeilingxSyaoran or YukitoxSakura cannon was to destroy it! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

~Ahem~Anyhow, we were watching it peacefully, me leaning against Len, when Leon came back, sweaty and tired.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know how or who, but some bimbo needed up mixing two chemicals together and the two reacted by exploding. We're assuming that one of the scientists was being careless, or that someone broke in and switched the chemicals: someone with a card to get in..." Leon explained, looking at me."We looked at what card was used to signed in and it seemed to be the spare one I have...the spare one I gave you..."

That's when it hit me.

"You think it's me?" I said, clearly offended."I've never been there, ever!"

"I didn't say that it was you," Leon corrected me, and looking towards Len he said."But I do suspect that it was a certain someone; a certain someone who I thought I saw go out of the house at around midnight lasts night."

Turning towards Len with my death glare, he just continued watching t.v, pretending not to understand, when I know he can.

"Len." I say, muting the t.v. He just continued to watch the subtitles, so I turn it off. "Len, did you do anything last night?"

Nodding his head, he typed,'I brushed my teeth, and went to bed.'

"Is that all?" I questioned, having a feeling that he's hiding something.

'I slept.' Was his short answer.

On the verge of punishing him to no end, Leon cut it short with,"Well, we don't know who did it, but we'll drop it for now. If it happens again, we'll have more security cameras set up to be able to see who it is."

With that he left, leaving, for the billionth time since Len entered my life, an awkward silence.

Him avoiding my glare, I sigh, as I figure we've watched enough t.v. Looking outside the window, I see that it is now pouring and thundering out, so we basically had nothing to do. That's when I realized that we still hadn't quite figured out where Len came from yet!

"Hey Len, where were you this whole time?" I asked."Like, didn't you mention 'Leon's Computer'? What's that all about?"

Taking a minute to respond, he eventually texted me,'Well, that's what I thought the real world was; until red haired girl came in and through me into that vacant lot. Then one day Rin came and pulled me out.'

Thinking for a minute, I started to think that this 'red haired girl' was Teto...I'll need to find a way to talk to her later...

But seeing that it was now 12, I decided to leave this conversation alone for now, as my stomach began to growl.

"Come one Len, let's go get some lunch!" I announced, him following me into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, seriously, I'm nothing with out them ;-; Jk! XD Anyhow: SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA AND SHUGO CHARA FANS! YAY! LEAVE YOUR FAVORITE SHOUJO ANIME IN THE COMMENTS, BECAUSE WHY NOT! Also leave your ships, so far most people who PM'd me are going for MikuxKaito. FAREWELL!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 (Chapter 4)

**Hello once again! I already said crap in the last chapter, so just to remind you: Comment about your ships! I don't care about the other pairings, and since I'm in progress of this, I can change them now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Rin's POV~**

The room was deadly quiet, sound of silverware clinking together echoing. Normally, I'm always fighting to say something at the table, but because Len was a mute it made no matter what I said feel embarrassing, as he couldn't respond very well back, nor start his own conversations.

"Thats it!" I cried, slamming my fork and fists on the table, also making Len jump back in surprise. "We need to teach you how to talk!"

Now, I was no speech therapists nor did I know if Len could physically talk, but I mean, he can't go on forever like this. I did have speech therapy when I was younger, but it was in like 3rd grade, so I don't remember much. But I do recall playing games as they tried to make us speak correctly.

"Just a sec…" I told Len, going into the pantry to get his favorite food; bananas. Sadly, we didn't have any (Lenka and Len eat them like there's no tomorrow!) so I just got the banana chips. He loves anything banana whether it's food or merchandise, so this should be good.

I took Len, who thankfully had finished his lunch, downstairs to the conference room Leon had for no reason, where there will be no distractions.

On the whiteboard I wrote out the whole alphabet, underlining each pair of capitals and non-capitals. This will be just like teaching a kid who knows how to speak how to write, only backwards.

"Now...each of these have a sound, as you may now," I started my lecture,"So we'll start form the basics and go onto the complex ones later."

Pointing at the A, I go,"A as in Apple."

Only a silence was heard after that and I realize that he probably didn't even know how to use his vocal chords.

"Ok-this is gonna take while…" I realized, as I explained to him how vocal chords work.

* * *

 **~Rinto's POV~**

"Rin! Len! I'm home! You guys ok?" I yelled, taking off my coat and shoes as I enter the house. I thought that the meeting was at 8AM, but it turned out to be at 1PM...weird how I got that mixed up. Anyhow, when I left I thought that Lenka and Leon were here to watch the two, but upon getting a call from both of them asking if the guys were alright, we found out that we had left them home alone.

"Rin!"I called again.

No answer.

Checking the kitchen, they were no where to be found. They weren't out back on the tramp or in the pool, mainly because it was raining. Not even in the game room…

'Oh gosh, I hope they aren't...' I thought, my overprotective brother side kicking in. They were almost adults, but were still young and stupid.

Bursting into her room, I sigh in relief to find that no one was there doing 'stuff'. That is until I hear sounds coming from the room next to this one.

"Aa~" A male voice came from the other room.

'Who could that be?' I thought.'It couldn't be len, could it? But he doesn't talk...'

Slowly approaching a little closer to hear better, I hear other male and female(as in female, I mean Rin) sounds such as,"Oh~" "ii~" "Eh~" "Uu~". What were they doing!?

"Hurry, before they get home!~"Rin cued on and after I hear a thump, giggling;"Len!~"

Sweat dropping, I begin to worry what my sister is doing… I mean, sweat old Rin would never…. Like, I waited for marriage! And if I waited, so is she!

"VIRGIN ALARM!" I yell, before my little sister makes the biggest mistake of her life."DON'T HAVE SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE! YOU'LL GET AIDS AND YOU'LL DIE!"#Best Sex Talk **EVER**.

Then, once taking in the scene, I completely froze up, my cheeks heating up.

* * *

 **~Rin's POV~**

"Oh, ii, eh, uu!" Len struggled to say, barely managing to whisper out.

After like an hour, I had finally managed to show Len how to use his vocal chords. At first, his sounds were quiet, squealish and girly, and I tried not laugh at how shota sounding they were so I wouldn't discourage him. But now that he had gotten a little control over his voice, like most things I've taught him, he's caught along fast, and now I realize how deep and mature his voice is.

"Hurry, before they get home!" I urged him, wanting for him to be perfect for our family when they return home. We agreed that we should surprise them.

Upon hearing this, Len choked down his banana chips, banging his hand on the table in pain, making a huge thump sound. "Len!" I semi-laughed, semi-screamed out of worry.

"VIRGIN ALARM! DON'T HAVE SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE! YOU'LL GET AIDS AND YOU'LL DIE!" Rinto randomly bursts into the room yelling.

Once he looked at what we were doing, he turned beat red and was like,"Um….what are you….um….doing?"

"...I'm teaching Len how to talk…" I said, turning beat red realizing what it probably sounded like we were doing."What….did you think...we were doing?"

"Um….nothing! Nothing!" Rinto said, turning even more red.

"Wanna hear Len talk?" I changed the subject to the relief of everyone except for Len, who didn't know what we were referring to.

"OK!" Rinto eagerly agreed, wanting to change the subject as well.

"Len, go on, talk!" I command him,.

Blushing, and saying in his sexy, mature voice, he said all the vowels, along with the letter B I taught him.

"What'd he say?" A surprised voice asked from behind us, belonging to no other than Lenka."Did he really just speak?"

Proudly, I stated,"That's right, I'm a miracle worker."

"What's so cool about that?" An all too familiar and eerie voice said behind me.

Flipping around, I see that it's Miku!

"M-Miku...what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked to see her here.

She could have at least told me she was coming!

"We're going to live with you while you're still here for the next 3 months. Lenka brought us,"Miku replied, her tone monotone and her face a poker face, telling me she was being legit.

" 'We' ?" I asked, noticing that there was only her here.

"You didn't forget about me, now, did you?" A mysterious, smooth, silk voice breathed down my neck, giving me goosebumps.

"L-Luka?" I squeaked, face flushed in fear.

"That's right. Get used to it, we're gonna be living in the same house for the next 3 months," Luka said, her usual sweet voice gone into one more harsh."Now, who is this handsome young man over here? A friend? Relative? BOYFRIEND?!"

'Boyfriend?' Len typed, confused at the word.

"Um, like when…. _what_ you call the guy you're dating," I taught him.

'Well, I'm obviously not that,' Len typed, making me sigh in relief as Luka and Miku frowned.'We've known each other for like 2 weeks, it's probably around time we get engaged.'

The last part made Luka and Miku rejoice, saying things like,'The ship has sailed!' while all I did was sweat drop.

"How did you _not_ know about what a boyfriend is, but you knew about _engagement_?" I questioned, giving him a suspicious look.

I got nothing as an answer except a smirk. Crap, I think he _is_ evolving!

Sighing, I smile as I say,"Come on guys, I'll show you to your rooms."

* * *

 **Len's POV**

' _Dimwits_ , they're all just idiotic dimwits!" I screamed in my mind, wishing I could voice it out at my beautiful Rin, I correct myself;'Well...almost everyone.'

Gosh, why do they have to get in the way of everything!? Can't they leave us alone for a while? I had to set Leon's lab up with a small explosion and fake the time of which Rinto's meeting was just to get them all out of the house! Luckily, Lenka's friend didn't have to have an 'accident' which was originally going to be Lenka's distraction; she surprisingly left for a real reason.

And now two more idiots are in my way; they'll probably be just as easy to get rid of, thankfully as everyone in this household sees me as naive and innocent. That is except for Leon who's been catching on, and possibly Rin. But what do you expect? I was in a 'computer' or what I thought was once 'Leon's computer', that had all kinds of documents of science and chemicals that I've probably read thousands of times, being in there for who knows how long. That is until that dumb auburn haired girl sucked me into that dull boring lot of nothing. Yet again, it did lead me to Rin, so I shouldn't complain anymore...

Everyone heading off to bed, I stay up there, waiting for Rin to notice me and to call me down with her. But alas, she runs off with her friends, bidding them goodbye as they head upstairs and she heads downstairs. Heh, at least they're not on the same floor as us. Now that they were all settled into their beds, not one of them noticing me now or the whole night, I just stay there, sitting in the dark. _The dark_. How I _despise_ it's existence. Although, I heard that you hate things because they remind you of something you are.

Maybe that's why no one came when I called for help. Maybe that's why they're ignoring me again. Perhaps God hates me so much that he brought me this bit of happiness, just to take it away so I can suffer Even more, knowing what I can't have.

My anger and irritation bottled up inside finally released some of its self, taking it out on the fork I didn't realize I was clenching in my fist, that is until it snapped in half.

The noise it made as the metal clinked loudly on the marble table made my mood no better. Taking the sharp end of the fork, I head out the door. I didn't know what I was looking for, or why I was doing this ,but I just ran, looking for something, the moon shining through the trees, giving off an eerie but relieving feel.

My unexpected run lead me to an old, rotting, cardboard box: filled with a half a dozen kittens, mewing for help from their mother.

'Oh, are you alone, too?' I thought as though they could hear me, let alone understand English.'I don't have anyone else to help me either...'

I thought correctly as I saw what looked like a rotting cat corpse, being eaten away by mice and insects.

'Oh, so we are both alone...wanna be alone together?' I began to pet the fuzzy creatures, mewing in surprise and interest at the new touch.

I was beginning to feel better, when out of no where I heard a huge hiss. Flipping around, I saw a cat, or more orally what appeared to be the mother cat.

'Wha-what?' I thought, turning towards the kittens.'You... _you_ _ **lied**_ _to me_!'

The mother cat then jumped into the box, scratching my hand to stop me from petting them. She began to feed them, as memories came flashing back.

 _'Daddy...Lenka...where are you?'_

My fingers clutch in jealousy as the kittens fight over themselves for their mother, _who is there for them._

 _'Is anybody there?!"_

My anger boils as the mother licks her kittens clean, wanting- _needing_ her to stop.

 _'Somebody! Help me!'_

Turning back to the mother cat, I think,'You had this coming...' as I positioned my fork to stab.

Within the next minute, I had stained my shirt with blood, as the kittens mewed loudly, having witnessed their mothers murder.

'Who's next?' I thought, an evil grin on my face going ear to ear.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"Ahhhh!" I scream lightly, luckily far enough from everyone else for it not to wake anyone.

I had just been having a bad dream. For some reason I feel a little insecure tonight. Looking at the clock, I see that it's midnight, and I feel like I'm missing something. Taking everything in, I don't see anything out of order. With the OCD I have, everything was neat and organized, not a grain of dirt anywhere.

Rubbing my cold shoulders, I head upstairs to see if I forgot anything. I don't notice anything in the dining room, despite the fact that we were too tired to finish the dishes, but that shouldn't keep me awake. Walking towards the window, fear gaining it's grip on me, my foot hits something cold and metal. Picking it up, I soon realize that it was the other half of a spoon or fork.

'Len!' A voice in my mind screams. He should have been there in my room by now.

Bolting down stairs into his room, I see that he wasn't anywhere in his room. Double checking in my room, he wasn't there either. Soon checking every room in the basement, he was no where!

"Len! LEN!" I had begun to freak out, for no known reason. Something in my mind just felt like something bad was happening….

"Rin," Miku's regular monotone voice now had a tint of worry, as I saw Miku and Luka down stairs, probably woken up by my racket.

"Where's Len!" I demanded, as if they were holding him captive.

"We don't know. Maybe he's in the bathroo-" "I already checked! He isn't!" I interrupted her, panic disrupting my senses.

"I'm gonna look for him," I said, before bursting out the back door.

Ignoring their yells of concern, I just took off running, not knowing exactly where I was going. Yelling his name over and over again, hot tears began running down my eyes. I eventually find him, covered in blood but sptill alive.

"Len!" I scream, both relieved and terrified to see him ok, but in a weird position.

Around him lay 2 dead cats, one rotting away, another looked like it had just recently been stabbed to death, it's nervous system making it's dead body twitch. Sprinkled around were also dead kittens, some with stab marks, some with legs bending the wrong way and even some wounded but still mewing, barely hanging on the edge of life.

Breathing heavily, I slowly approach Len, who seemed to have the other half of the fork in his hands, his head down cast avoiding my gaze. Once I got close enough to him, I fell on my knees and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again!" I sobbed into his shoulder, him still frozen, probably from the shock of me catching him red handed.

"Rin!" I heard a voice call from behind me, who I assumed was Lenka.

"Rin!" Another voice called, my guess this time being Rinto.

"Hey, they're over here!" A third voice said, only Luka having such a silk voice.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"What happened with Len?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Voices yelled at me, myself not caring as I just continued to hug Len. I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep in his arms, everything turning black.

* * *

 **Regular POV**

"Wow...Len must have problems…" Luka said, to Miku, staring at the dead kitten she accidentally stepped on. The others had just left, and the two stayed back to admire, or investigate the scene.

Miku, not being one to talk much, just nodded her head, while fiddling with something in her hands.

"Whatcha got there?" Luka asked, curious as to what Miku could possibly have now.

In her hands was a sleeping kitten, one who just so happened to be out of the box when Len came. It was a ginger tabby and thin, as though it's mother neglected it unlike it's brothers and sisters, but it was now the best and only surviving one of the litter.

"Keeping it…" Miku trailed off, as she began to follow the others.

"If you take care of it," Luka shrugged it off, kind of happy that at least one kitten survived.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gosh...I haven't updated this in forever. Anyhow, here's the next chapter! Special shout out to two people:**

 **1) Clockwork Marionette for Beta checking this! Seriously, it would have burned into ashes with out her...**

 **2) To cami-rin-chan, who gave me the idea to use Samune Zimi from the song Reboot. Technically Zimi isn't a real vocaliod and is just used in that one song. Her voice talent is JimmyThumb-P I believe, correct me if I'm wrong. But she's in the song, Reboot, as I said above and IT'S THE BEST SONG EVER! It's sad, but if you haven't seen it you should look it up, it's a very well put together video and song.**

 **Also, thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own vocaliod.**

* * *

"Rin! Your class schedule's up!" Luka yelled at me from downstairs.

"Can you print it off?" I yelled back while scrambling eggs.

"Sure thing!"

"Here ya' guys go," I gave Len and Rinto their eggs, and they greedily ate it.

Passing Lenka her own, I begin eating mine as I started to think about school and how my wonderful summer has gone before my eyes. Well, at least the last few weeks were great, the rest of it I was stuck at home, drawing and writing with little to no social contact. I'm now quite glad my parents had that business trip; it made the last part of my summer great. I now even get to live with the 2 most awesome people in the world; Miku and Luka. Hopefully the next 3 months will go smoothly, without Len sneaking out to kill a litter of kittens. To think that that was just a week ago...

I shuttered at the thought of his bloody body, and the grotesque smell of the tiny bodies. At least they weren't human. Though Leon did give Len counseling after that, with a nice lady called Gumi, my old therapist as well. She even gives him actual, legitimate professional speech therapy, so I guess I'm no longer needed. He goes every Tuesday and Saturday, and it appears that they get along which isn't surprising, with Gumi's sweet, professional personality. She just breathes wisdom and says things in a way that makes your brain click into understanding anything.

"Mew!" The cry made me jump, as I looked down to see a tabby kitten rubbing against my feet.

"The heck…" I said, wondering where it came from.

"Her names Neko," Miku popped up behind me, herself too quiet for me to notice her coming. "She just came back from the vet."

"Wow…real creative Miku," I said, knowing very well that neko meant cat in Japanese.

Well, expect Miku to be Miku.

'Why did you get a cat?' Len texted both of us on a group message we set up.

"She was in the litter you killed, you just didn't get to her," Miku shamelessly said, not considering Len's feelings. Though, Len just flinched and went with it. "Didn't Luka tell you? She got her a cat tower."

Neko, seeing that I wasn't going to pay attention to her, sauntered over to Len, and began rubbing against his legs, as though to entice him to pet her. Looking up at me, as though to ask permission to pet her, I nodded my head. Glancing worriedly at Len petting the cat, I was concerned at how two-faced he seemed to be. One minute he was brutally murdering kittens, and then next he seemed like any other kid, innocently stroking a cat. Granted, I wasn't super surprised as he was trapped in a computer for most of his life, but I wonder how he's going to get around in the real world. He is going to be 18 soon, and I wonder why the police haven't done that much about him. I know he was just put in the news paper as 'Leon's Long Lost Son', but it didn't even go into much detail. Especially not the detail about him coming out of the Tamagotchi game, that much is understandable.

"Here you are!" It was Luka who surprised me this time, breaking me out of my train of thought; she had slapped my schedule right in front of me, smack down on the table.

Len, now that I had my attention to the said paper, lost his interest in Neko, and gave his attention to it as well.

'What's this for?' He texted me.

"For school, don't you have your-"

"Len won't be attending your school, Rin," Leon interrupted me, who seemed to just have gotten out of bed.

"Wait, what are you going to do with him then?" Lenka, asked.

"Well, apparently he got a tutor for him," Rinto said.

Luka and Lenka then began to crowd Leon and Rinto with questions of who, what, when and where, leaving both Len and I in the dust.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Leon put his hands up while backing away. "Give me a minute to explain. My…late wife's niece, Meiko, is a student teacher and would like to get some experience with it. So I figured being a private tutor for Len would benefit both parties!"

"Wait, Meiko Sakine?" Lenka said, even more interested now. "I think I remember some girl called Meiko in my last year of college..."

"Well, it's very plausible that she could be," Rinto said. "Do you think she'd be any good?"

"From the few times I've met her she was very sweet," Lenka said, beaming at the memory, only to fade into a sweat drop. "But just don't be douchey or joke around sexually…she isn't pretty when she's mad."

"Wait, of all people she got mad at you for making a sexual joke?" I asked, knowing Lenka wasn't the kind of girl to be making dirty jokes; or at least to me she doesn't.

"Not me, but many of the idiotic freshmen learned the hard way," Lenka said, blushing. "I myself quite liked her."

"I guess we'll all see how she's been over the years when she comes over at 2 tomorrow," Leon said, surprising us all.

'Oh, that's ok. I'd rather not have a tutor.' Len texted us all, making us burst into laughter.

Len, beat red from embarrassment, ducked his head in shame.

"There, there, Len," I comforted him by rubbing his back, which I could've swore sent a shiver down his spine. "It's against the law not to go to school up until you're 16."

'But I'm 17.'

"Well...look, you still need your education. At least you've got a private teacher who can't embarrass you in front of a whole class," I said, trying to cheer him up.

'Why can't Rin be my tutor?' Len asked, seeming irritated.

"Because she needs her education, too, and she can't do that and teach you," Lenka explained, making him even more irritated.

'Then can't Rin and I study together?' Len asked, in hopes we might still stay together all day like what we've done so far this summer.

"She's at a different level, and I'm sure she'd like to finish her year at her high school," Lenka said.

" _A_ high school, _my_ high school is Gakkou High School, not Crypton," I corrected her.

'What year are you in, Rin?' Len texted me.

"Just finished 11th," I answered proudly, making him sit upand think for a second.

Before I could ask him what he was pondering, he got up and locked himself up in his room, not coming out even for dinner.

Eventually, I began to become really worried, so I brought food and left it outside his door. Coming back, I noticed that only the banana was missing, so, leaving more banana products this house was filled with outside his door, I was relieved to see that he had at least eaten a bit.

Inevitably, it was time for bed. It's weird without him, I think I've been getting too used to him over the last week. Though, Leon eventually did make Len sleep in his own room, and after Rinto gave Len the little talk about the birds and the bees, we never had any problems again. Why we didn't think of that in the first place, I don't know, but at least it's fixed now.

I kept wondering what he was doing in there, until I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **~2:00 PM~**

'Ding dong!' The doorbell resounded through the house, announcing the tutor's arrival.

"Come on Len! Time to meet...your... tutor…" I yelled down to him, speaking slower in awe as he came up the stairs.

He looked like a million dollars in a fancy, black suit, with his golden locks pulled back into a neat ponytail and his fringe lowered with what seemed like jell.

'Like whatcha see, Rinny?' Len texted me.

Blushing, I said, "What?!" Not really knowing what to do.

"Like how I dressed him up, Rinny?" Rinto asked with a smirk, coming up the stairs, wearing an identical suit.

"Rinto, this is _homeschooling_ , not your _job_ ," I say, denying the part of me that was pleased to see Len in a suit."Don't get Len caught up in your suit obsession!"

I swear Rinto has some kind of suit disorder, considering the fact that he's the only guy I know who likes to wear them 24/7. He wore them to high school, for pity sakes! And I'm pretty sure the only reason why he chose to be an accountant was because it gave him an excuse to wear them.

 _'Great, now it's rubbing off on Len...'_ I thought, watching him and Rinto checking themselves out in the mirror, ignoring my last comment.

"Hello there Meiko! How's it goin-oh! Who's this?" Leon asked, getting my attention at the last part.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you that I was bringing my little sister, Zimi. She won't be that much of a burden; she'll just read as I tea-"

"ZIMI! MY CHILD!" Meiko's explanation was cut short when Luka and Miku entered the room, obviously Luka the one who was screaming.

"Luka…" Zimi choked out as she was lifted into a bear hug, her own petite body being crushed by Luka's massive size.

Zimi appeared to be a middle schooler, but you can never really tell people's ages by appearance. She definitely looked Japanese, and resembled Meiko with her light brown hair and matching eyes. Her figure was even more petite than mine was when I was 14, and she seemed oddly familiar.

As for Meiko, she looked like a hulk version of Zimi, with an especially large bust. She appeared to like red and black, as she wore a red blouse, sleeveless that revealed a black lacy tank top underneath, along with a black, pencil skirt. Her red high heels clicked pleasantly and confidently across our tile floors, as she stepped in looking in shock.

I forget about the whole suit thing, watching in confusion as everyone seemed to gather together as though it were a family reunion.

"Luka? What are you doing here?" Meiko asked.

"Meiko! Oh, good to see you again! Miku and I are staying here with Rin….I guess you're Len's tutor then!" Luka responded, grinning ear to ear.

"Wait, Miku's here?!" Meiko exclaimed.

"Yeah, lemme get her," Luka then began yelling Miku's name, who was right next to them the whole time.

"I've been here the whole time, Luka. And I would drop Zimi before you suffocate her," Miku said in her famous, emotionless voice.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry…" Luka nervously laughed, setting the said girl down.

"Um…can you guys explain to me what's happening?" I asked, kind of annoyed that they've been ignoring me.

"Oh, sorry Rin!" Luka apologized." This is Samune Zimi, our friend from elementary school. Don't you remember her, she was one of the main characters in the play Reboot we did in 4th grade."

"Oh yeah!" I said, realizing where I knew the girl. All 4 of us went to the same school since preschool, which is until Zimi moved to another one in middle school. That's when they accepted me into their group. I was actually in the play, Reboot, too, but I was just the side character who was Miku's friend while she was mad at Luka. Nothing much.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zimi, it's been such a long time," I said nervously, although Zimi seemed cool with it.

"Nah, it's ok," Zimi said in her soft, deep voice. "I suppose Meiko and Len should start on their lesson. Wait- where is this supposed Len?"

"Oh, he's right here…" I began, trailing off at the end when I realized that he was no longer standing by me. "What? Len…Len?!" I began to call out, only for him to spawn by my side one second later, mouth stuffed with banana chips.

Gosh...he has been addicted to them ever since I began giving them to him as treats in my 'professional' speech therapy. Though, as too much of anything will make you sick, he keeps getting sick whenever he breaks into the stash. I've continually had to move the sash around, but he keeps finding them, and therefore getting sick.

"Len!" I say, snatching the stash away from him. "What did I tell you?!"

Shamefully, he hid his eyes behind his bangs as he began sulking.

"Gosh, you're such a child," I chuckled, ruffling his fringe. I could never stay mad at him that long; I was his age, too, so it felt like he was on the same level as I was. "Let's go meet Meiko now."

Dragging him along, we do the basic introduction to Meiko with no problems, so I decide that I should go and hang out with Luka, Miku and Zimi. Though, when I tried to talk to them, they seemed Too caught up in each other to aknowlegd my existence.

ignoring the hurt pain I felt, I decided to catch up with my smexy anime husbands, and leave them alone.

"I'm gonna see which level Len is at today so I know what I'll need to teach him…" I heard Meiko explain to Leon in the distance, as I shut the door to my room.

 _'Gosh, I haven't played these since Len came…'_ I thought, opening the shoujo game folder on my phone, and clicking on a random game.

When Len somehow managed to hack into my phone when he first came out of the Tamagotchi game, he also ended up deleting all my apps; even the mandatory ones. Thankfully, once he got out everything went back to normal, but it had also restarted. Which meant I had to resign into my mail, sign into my phone's account, and many other things; including restarting all my shoujo games.

 _'But oh well, I can always start from the beginning,'_ I thought, already setting up a new account.

Well, I was going to until Luka, Miku and Zimi barged into my room, ready to have a sleep over.

"Guess who's staying the night?" Luka said in a singsong as they all set up sleeping bags, Miku taking my bed.

"It's ok, you can have the floor," Miku kindly offered, with a slight smile on her face.

"Why thank yo-WAIT A MINUTE! That's _my_ bed!" I said, seeing what she did there.

"Not tonight," Was her reply, and I decided to just go with it.

Miku chuckling, Luka thankfully changed the subject by saying, "It's been so long Zimi, how's things been?"

"Well, I guess I moved to Hokkaido, Japan to continue my education there. Though, I came back now to see you all," Zimi explained, myself just realizing her slight Japanese accent.

"Cool! I didn't know you could speak Japanese!" I said, trying to start a conversation.

"It was my first language," She coldly stated, making my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Oh...um, ok…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Anyhow, since Meiko's letting Zimi stay the night, let's try to stay up all night to make up for all the years not being together!" Luka enthusiastically announced, Zimi brightening up and Miku's poker face still on, but her aura said she liked the idea.

 _'This is going to be a long night….'_ I thought, Zimi staring me down with one of her cold glares. _'Did I do something to upset her?'_

~A Few Hours Later~

After agonizing hours of Zimi's glaring, Luka and Miku's unawareness to, and me being the 4th wheel, if that even exists, they were finally all sound asleep. Except for me.

There was just something keeping me awake tonight, like that feeling that something is going to stab you in the back, or pull me underneath the bed. So, here I was, lying flat on my back, not wanting to be faced away or towards anything fearful. Every time I'd shut my eyes, I could always swear I would hear something underneath the bed, and Zimi sleeping next to me didn't help much.

Normally, I've always liked someone to sleep on one side of me, and the wall on my other side, because it's makes me feel like I'm protected. Like, if anyone were to come into my room to stab me, they'd probably do for the other person first! But with Zimi, by the way she's been treating me, I feel like she'd be the one to stab me ruthlessly behind my back, and hide my body out back.

All night she's been giving me crap:

* * *

 _~While painting nails~_

 _"Hey, can somebody paint my nails?" I asked, holding up some gold nail polish._

 _"Sorry, I'm painting Miku's, but Zimi's free, right Zimi?" Luka said._

 _Just a minute earlier, Zimi had been doing nothing but staring at Luka and Miku with affection in her eyes, doing absolutely nothing. Now when I asked her to do something, she's all of a sudden painting her own nails._

 _"Sorry Rin, I'm busy~" she said, struggling with her right hand._

 _"I could help you, you know!" I suggested, only getting a cold no._

 _~Karaoke~_

 _"Hey Luka! Sing World's End Dance Hall with me!"_

 _"Rin, sing Meltdown, you're high pitches are soo clear and beautiful!"_

 _"Can I sing a solo next?"_

 _"I wanna sing that next! Do it with me Miku, you have no choice!"_

 _"Come on Zimi, you're voice is beautiful! Sing it! Sing it!"_

 _Our voices clashes together with in the small, game room we quickly set up as a karaoke lounge. We continued singing from song to sing, and everything was going well until they wanted to sing the song, Reboot. It was from the play they stared in back in the day, and it appeared that I was not welcome to sing in it._

 _"Rin, do you mind if we do this?" Luka asked to be sure._

 _"Yeah, go ahead!" I reassured her that everything was ok. Until Zimi came along._

 _"This is our song, so you probably wouldn't to intrude in it," Zimi said quite rudely._

 _"What?" I asked, wondering why she'd be so rude. All I got for a response was a laugh as she walked away._

 _Little brat..._

 _~Movie Marathon~_

 _"Hey, let's watch this!" I suggested, as it was mine turn to pick a movie._

 _Luka picked Finding Nemo; Miku picked, believe it or not, a cooking special on leeks, one of the few loves she held in this world, showing that she still held onto some humanity; and Zimi chose the anime movie, Black Rock Shooter._

 _In my opinion, BRS(Black Rock Shooter) is a good song, sung by Saki Fujita, but the series is confusing and although it makes some sense at the end, in my opinion I always felt it was a bit dark and just couldn't get into it. But whatever, my taste is more into shoujo. Maybe since they let Zimi watch an anime movie, I can show them one of mine!_

 _So that is why the movie I chose was actually just an episode of Special A, one of the best animes in the world! I loved all the ships, and all the fluffy moments between Kei and Hikari! But apparently my friends didn't._

 _"What is this chit?" Luka said, using that term 'chit' instead of 'shit' as a habit she formed from living with her strict grandmother all her life, as her parents aren't on this earth any more._

 _"...?!" Miku sent me a message just by staring at me, telling me she wasn't enjoying this._

 _"Well, why don't we watch something half decent then?" Zimi suggested, pulling out 'The Notebook', a movie I think just about every girl has seen a few too many times._

 _"Ok!" Luka perked up more, Miku humming in agreement._

 _Dejecting my disk, Zimi put hers in, as we began to watch the movie. I could've sworn I saw Zimi smirk at me before she sat down, too. Anger burned in me as she cuddled in between Luka and Miku, acting all innocent although she's secretly evil._

* * *

So that is why I was laying back down, stiff and fully awake, as though I would wake up dead. Not to mention my blankets didn't protect me from the freezing cold.

This was the one reason I liked having Len to sleep next to me, though it is kind of awkward to have a member of the opposite gender sleeping with you every night. But at least I felt safe around him, unlike Zimi who is, according to Luka and Miku, supposed to be nicest person I'll ever meet.

All of a sudden, my thoughts were interrupted when a claw reached out from underneath the bed, with two eyes and sharp teeth vaguely appearant from underneath it.

"Aaahhhhmmmmmmm," My large scream almost pierced through the air, the same one that would wake my parents every night when I was 7. Luckily, out of a habit I made as to not wake others when it was really nothing, my hand blocked any sound from escaping from my mouth, turning it into a muffled 'mmmm'.

Now realizing that it was just Neko, I sigh in relief as I begin to pet her.

"So you were the one making all that noise," I teased quietly while scratching her chin, although I knew she didn't understand me.

As I knew that with my small case of insomnia that I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon, I snuck outside the room with her, as to not wake the others. Taking her to her little Kitty tower Luka decided that Neko just could not live without, I began to play with her on the newly bought cat-scratching tower. After a few minutes, I realize how dry my throat was, and I was about to go upstairs to get a much needed glass of water, that is until someone called my name.

"Rin?" A tired voice called, scaring me a bit until I saw that it was just Luka.

Apparently I had woken someone up.

"Luka..." I started. "Oh sorry! Did I wake you?"

"No...no..." Luka yawned. "Just...checkin' on you. You seemed a bit tense with Zimi today."

"Oh yeah...about that..." I wanted to explain to Luka how mean Zimi has been to me, yet I don't want to hurt her feelings."Zimi's been kind of...rude to me, you could put it."

Avoiding her eyes, she appeared to waken up just a little bit at that, and asked the obvious, "Why?"

"Well..." I started to explain all that she had done that night, with maybe a few crude names here and there as I continued. "Why have you just been letting her get away with being so rude to me? Is she like this to you?" Is what I finished with, leaving Luka a bit baffled.

"Well, um...I'm sorry Rin..." Was all Luka managed to say.

"Rin…" A soft and a bit masculine voice called me in a bit of a shaky tone.

Freezing up, I slowly turn around to find that my guess was correct; Zimi stood right behind me. Although she appeared to of had listened to the whole conversation, she wore a more ashamed face rather than one of anger. Not saying anything as though not to make things more awkward, I wait for someone, anyone to break the tension.

"..." Zimi only continued to star at me, until she finally said, "Luka, can you please leave Rin and I for a moment?"

Luka, awkwardly shuffling passed me, made her way out of the room. One moment later I heard the door to my room shut.

"...What exactly did I do to make you upset..." After some time, Zimi mustered the courage to ask.

"W-what?" I asked, partly out of anger from the entire obviously rude thing she's done tonight.

"Well...I noticed that you just didn't seem comfortable around me..." Zimi said, and I actually began to felt like she was being legitimate. "I did hear your and Luka's conversation, you now. I didn't mean for...things to be taken like that..."

"What?" I yelled a bit louder, hoping that I wouldn't wake up any one else, although hope of that was slim. "How in anyway were you trying to be nice by your actions?"

Zimi lowered her head, and I began to feel bad about my outburst as she hugged her arms, looking really small.

"W-what...d-do you, you mean?" She asked, looking like that of a lost puppy.

"Well, first you won't paint my nails, next you exclude me from singing Reboot with you guys, and then you won't let me watch my anime movie even though you did!" Once it came out, I realized how I sounded like a toddler. When I really looked back on everything, it hit me; I was just jealous of Zimi. She probably just sounded rude to me because I wanted a reason to hate her. Though, my words too late to take back, I only opened my mouth for nothing to come out, and therefore shut up, it being my turn to be the ashamed one.

"Um...Rin...I didn't mean to be so...rude. I truly just began to paint my own nails...and I just didn't want you to feel left out when we sung Reboot without you, though I guess I could have said that kind of rudely. And I figured that as Luka and Miku hated my movie, maybe they'd calm down with the movie The Notebook, gosh that movie gets to them...but I never thought about your feelings! And um...um..." By the end I could tell Zimi was almost crying, and a heavy, terrible feeling filled my gut.

"Zimi...there's no need to apologize," I quickly stopped her, making her look up at me in surprise. "I guess I'm the one who's kind of being a brat about this all. Truth is that I'm just jealous of you, for being Miku and Luka's friend. They talk about you a lot, so I should probably just get over myself."

"Really? Oh..." Zimi trailed off, looking kind of sad and embarrassed.

"Yeah, really. And sorry, for yelling," I apologized, embarrassed from my actions. Luka's totally going to scold me later...

Though, unlike the harshness I expected, her face broke out into a small smile."Wanna start over?"

"What?! Really?!" I asked, surprised at how forgiving she is. Or maybe that's just because I'm good at holding a grudge...

"Yeah, really," She mimicked what I said earlier. "I accept your presence within Luka and Miku's lives; do you want to start over and accept my request of being friends?"

"Well...um, sure!" I said, becoming the most happy that I have been all day.

Smiling a bit wider, she hmmed in peace, and said, "It was good hanging out with you!"

"You too!" I agreed, seeking for friendship.

"Maybe, if I stay a bit longer, we can hang out just you and me, so I don't feel like I'm leaving Luka and Miku out, ne?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"S-sure!" I said, happy but a bit unsure from her actions tonight.

 _'I guess they were right about her,'_ I thought, thinking of the countless times Miku and Luka showed me pictures of her and the stories about them and trying to convince myself that she was just joking and wasn't really trying to be mean. _'Suppose she really doesn't really hate me... I just hope she really isn't secretly a yandere towards Miku and Luka, and is just pretending to be my friend so when my guard is down she'll slit my throat in my sleep...'_

As we head back to my room, I open the door to find a dead asleep Miku, and a Luka, at least pretending to sleep. Though, I stop before I enter, remembering my dry throat.

"Um...Zimi, I'm gonna get some water. I'll be right back," I whisper, even though Miku could sleep through anything, and I knew Luka was still awake.

Zimi nodded her head as she went back inside. I was heading upstairs to get a glass of water, when I noticed a light flickering in the TV room. Entering the room in curiosity, I notice that it was playing Card Captor Sakura. The crunch of banana chips was heard and although I couldn't see him, I could tell that on the couch was a Len eating my stash of banana chips

Leaning on the back of the couch with my elbows, I see Len has bags under his eyes, seeming to fight away sleep as he watches the 60th or 65th episode. I remember showing him up to a few episodes, but I didn't expect him to want to finish it. Maybe he'll like other shoujos, and will be more willing to watch them unlike Miku and Luka who are too into petty books. They don't even read fanfiction!

Watching him for a minute, I saw that he was slowly but surely falling asleep, as his head tilted back. His hands relaxing and letting go of the bag, I eased it from his grasp. Placing them gently on the counter, I head towards the couch and watch him sleep for a moment. Stroking his loose locks, he stirred at the touch, but doesn't wake up.

Laughing at how cute he looks, I quickly take off a couple of the blankets off the blanket rack that was next to the couch. Pulling the sheets over him, I shut off the TV and before heading off back to bed, I kissed him on the forehead. I wasn't sure if I saw correctly as it was dark, but I could've sworn I saw a smile grow on his face.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"Wait, he's going to our school?!" Rin exclaimed, Miku, Luka, and even Zimi astonished at Leon-Dad's news.

"Yep, apparently he's at grade level 11!" Leo-Dad said.

"Oh, that's one grade level below us!" Rin said, Miku and Luka looking decently happy to this news.

'Damn it!' I thought, realizing that I hadn't fooled them quite enough. To be truthful, I think I was probably at college level, though I didn't want to leave Rin. So, freshening up on my education all day yesterday, I managed to get to grade level 11, as I thought Rin was in. They were all so surprised I was so smart, but really? I was stuck in a computer for more than a _decade_ , and I had to do something. And the only thing to really do on there is to search through L-dad's computer, which would be filed with all kinds of educational files and data. Granted, it would have been great to have more of the basics, like 1+1=2, but anyone can figure these things out so long as they can read. And if they use their brain. I just needed to catch up on worthless crap, like who was the first president and when the Greek Empire fell.

"I'm in grade 11," Zimi shamefully whispered, sending a slight shock to her friends.

"..." An uncomfortable silence that felt like an eternity came, with the familiar, uneasy tension filling the air.

Apparently somebody was held back.

"I...guess we might have some of the same classes, they tend to mix up the grade levels there," Rin was the one to break the silence, the tension somewhat breaking as she tried to change the subject.

 _'Well, at least there's that,'_ I thought, hoping for Rin and I to get into some of the same classes.

From what Rinto told me about high school, I don't want to leave her unattended. With all those horny teenagers lurking the halls, I don't want any of them to pollute my Rin. I even heard that Rin had been 'asked out' a few times by some Nero kid and Oliver.

 _'They'll have to go, just like the kittens...'_ I thought, as I began to pet Neko who jumped into my lap, day dreaming of all the methods of tutor I've read up online that I could use.

"Len. Len!" Rin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What are you laughing about?"

"N-notting," I said, clearly not pronouncing it correctly. Myself embarrassed a bit, Rin still seemed pleased that I tried to speak.

I don't understand what the purpose is; if we can write then why bother speaking? I caught along to understanding speech pretty fast, like all the other simple-minded stuff Rin throws at me though.

"Great job! Looks like Gumi is doing a good job!" Rin complimented me, giving me a banana chip. Heh, she didn't notice that I had already stolen 5 out of her pocket. "But if you're going to school with me, then you're actually going to have to know how to speak better; we've still got a week, 2 lessons a week with Gumi a week won't get you far! Let's see how far we can get!"

Sighing, I give in as we go to 'speech therapy', which is really just her giving me banana chips every time I say anything, until I get sick.

 _'Well, this is going to be fun,'_ I sarcastically think, the 4 girls squealing in excitement every time I say a word correctly.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think about Zimi, and if you want her in further chapters. I think I'll use her even if not many people like her, but she'll just be a side character. I also think I've got most of the ships decided. So far MeikoxKaito, LukaxGakupo and MikuxYuma is the most popular(from people who PM me...), so I'll probably use those. Also, Teiru and Teto will be making a reappearance in this story, so tell me who you ship with them, although I've already got an idea.**

 **Please review! Farewell for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 months. 3 FRIGGING MONTHS! That's how long it took me to update-_- please forgive me, yet again this is fanfiction and I'm 95% certain that you guys can live without this. Anywho, I'd like to thank, yet again, Clockwork Marionette for beta checking. Like seriously this wouldn't of had been done nearly as well without her help, so please give a virtual round of applause to her*applause*. Also, disclaimer that I don't own Vocaloid. Please review! Reviews are extremely appreciated, even if they just tell me to update. Enjoy!**

* * *

I read the complex problem, unable to apply it to the drawn triangle above.

"Hmmmm," I tapped my pencil against my cheek, before I sighed, giving up once and for all.

"Luka, give me the answer to number four," I demanded.

"I know as much as you do," she sighed, just finishing question two. "Why don't you ask Miku?"

"Yeah, do you- _Miku_?!" I yelled in shock, as she was crocheting, her homework packet done and ready to go for when we returned to school tomorrow. "How did you get done so fast"

"I had a device used for making mathematical calculations, in particular a small electronic device with a keyboard and a visual display," Miku explained, basically reading the definition off of the Internet.

Shows how little enthusiasm she has for math. I mean, why would she need to know calculus when she's only going to be a math teacher?

'Ding!' My phone vibrated, scaring me a bit.

'I could do your homework for you if you want,' A text from Len read, whom had been left forgotten in the corner as the three of us went off into our own little world.

"Len, what did I tell you about texting!?" I yell, as I began to hit him with my rolled up homework packet. "How will you ever learn how to speak when you're always texting?!"

"K-Okay…." he weakly whimpered, having yet to adjust to his voice.

"That's darn right," I said victoriously.

"Well, I can already tell I'm going to hate this math teacher," Luka sighed, looking down at all the countless problems she had yet to do.

"I hate summer homework, too, but at least it's better than being bored to death," I admitted.

Summers are extraordinarily fun for the first few weeks, that is until you get head aches for having wacky sleeping schedules so all you end up doing is watching a bunch of Chinese dramas that are based off of your favorite manga. True story.

"Not me. I have plenty of stuff to do without the homework," Luka disagreed, Miku nodding her head with her, themselves being very into multiple sports; volleyball, cross-country, basketball; so on and so forth. "Len, how'd you spend your sum-"

A stiff silence hung in the air, as Luka's question hung out there in midair, unable to be recalled.

"Spend what?" Len, thankfully clueless, asked.

"Never mind, I forgot..." Luka trailed off, returning to her math.

"Meow," Neko slid in through the crack of the doorway, rubbing up and purring against us, begging to be petted.

 _'Good timing,'_ I thought, petting her to break the awkwardness.

"So..." Miku began, obviously done with waiting for us.

"Maybe we should do this later..." I finished Miku's question, Luka agreeing by putting her packet away.

"We'll get to it later," Luka said.

"How about we do some yoga?" Miku suggested, yet another exercise they enjoyed.

"Let's do it in the morning," Luka suggested, after all they wake up like five hours before school starts.

"Count me out," I said, making Luka laugh and made Miku seem humored.

"Come on, it'll wake you up for school tomorrow," Luka said, while I still stuck to my answer of 'no'."Suit yourself than."

For the meanwhile, we decided to go out and teach Len the ways of procrastination.

* * *

"Good morning," I greeted everybody, who by the looks of it were either finishing their breakfast, or math homework we procrastinated from last night.

"How was yoga?" I inquired.

"Great, how was sleeping?" Luka replied, Miku getting up from the table to make her lunch.

"Good," I mumbled, too tired to reply with a joke, just as Len walked in.

"Len, what are you doing in a tux?" I asked, even though I knew who was behind it: Rinto.

"Well, I never had a brother to force this unto, but now that I have _him_ ," Rinto evilly laughed."He shall me my protégé."

"If you want a protégé, why don't you and Lenka just have a kid?" I slyly asked, shooting a perverted glance towards Lenka.

Although it was meant to be a joke, it appeared to take Rinto aback, as reality back handed him in the face. His face was beet red, and it didn't help that Lenka was giving him the same perverted glance.

"Maybe we should take this into consideration?" Lenka slyly said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"But...but...don't you think, um, it's a bit...early...to be..." Rinto began, obviously self-doubting his ability to be a father.

"Rinto, we were just joking, you know?" I began laughing, only to stop bluntly when I saw Lenka still had the same glint in her eye."Lenka?"

 _'They're not really considering it, are they?'_ I thought, Rinto and Lenka ignoring me as they continued their stare down. _'After all, it's weird enough to see Rinto married, let alone a father.'_

"Rin, we're leaving! Now!" Luka's call snapped me out of my thoughts as I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door.

"Bye Rinto, bye Lenka!" I yelled, getting a 'bye' from both of them. "Len! You coming?"

"Coming!" Len half mumbled, grabbing his bag and running out the door with me.

"They're gonna think you're weird for wearing that," I laughed, making him blush. "Anyhow, let's catch up with the others."

Basically having to run to catch up with the Miku and Luka, we finally made it 3 blocks to where the bus stop was.

"Gosh guys, don't run so fast!" I complained, out of breath.

"What, we walked," Luka replied, Miku nodding in agreement.

"Really? Then you guys walk fast," I panted.

"They actually walked at a normal pace, you know," Her dreaded voice paralyzed me for a moment.

"Zimi? What are you doing here?" I asked, Zimi appearing to of had come out of nowhere.

"This is my bus stop, my house is over there," She said, pointing at a black house, glaring at me as though that much was obvious.

"Oh, you're our neighbor?" I asked the obvious.

"No derp, now come on, the bus is coming," She said, luckily not being as rude as the others were near.

Hoping on the bus of total strangers I figured I'd sit in the front, as most kids in the back looked really sketchy. Or that could just be me. Apparently the rest of the gang agreed with me as all of them were taking seats next to or near me.

"Um, miss?" The southern accented bus driver asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Is he supposed to be getting on too?" She pointed outside, where the reluctant Len was shaking in terror.

I sighed and got up from my comfortable seat, muttering apologies to the people I accidently bumped as I made my way down the bus steps.

"Come on Len!" I coaxed him gently. "You're holding everyone back!"

It was weird enough for seniors to be riding the bus, when we have a perfectly good car, but to act like this? Definitely not a good first impression to my new classmates.

"How can you trust this thing?" Len's shaky voice reminded me of myself when I was 5.

Sighing in impatience, I pull him up onto the bus and shoved him into the seat I was sitting in as snickers resounded through the bus.

"Why those little-"

"Hey there tits, how's it goin'?" A sly voice interrupted my thoughts, as I looked up to see what lame, naive idiot it was.

"What the he-" I began, readying my fist, when I met the face of my good friend, Kaito.

"Kaito!" My mood changed with in a moment, and I could see all those around me sweat dropping at my bipolarness."What are you doing here?"

"Rin, I live here now," Kaito laughed, reminding me also of my forgetfulness.

"Hey Kaito~" Luka's voice shocked Kaito, his face flushing and eyes widening.

Taking a second to turn around, with a shaky voice he said, "H-hey Luka...how's...how's it going?"

"Good, thanks for asking," Luka all to cheerfully said as though reading off a script. "You?"

"Good…" Kaito said before they entered into an awkward silence.

The 2 weren't always like this, once upon a time they were just as tight as Luka and Miku, calling each other casually and hanging out all the time. But by high school, they gradually lost their close friendship. Granted, it took myself until sophomore year to realize this, but Miku a month. But our little friend Luka apparently didn't even realize she had been shunning Kaito, her best friend since preschool, or even the fact that she liked him until we confronted her. Kaito must have thought that she began to hate him, or that he did something wrong as he did the same, too.

"What's their deal?" Len questioned, sensing the tension between the two.

"Don't worry yourself too much, they're just idiots," I said, now desiring to listen to my beloved music.

Untangling my headphones, I shuffled my music, and began to gaze out the window. Well I was until someone pulled my ear bud out.

"Len!" I yelled at him, attracting some attention.

"What was that for?!" I asked in a more hushed voice.

"What is this for?" He asked, dangling the headphone.

Sighing, I shove it into his ear, as it began playing some of my music randomly.

"There, you happy?" I asked, taking my ear bud back.

"But I want to listen to more!" He whined like a child.

"You can later! But I want to listen to my own now," I denied him, shoving it into my ear to block him out.

Turning my gaze back to the window, I watch the new and unknown scenery passing by me, myself unable to believe that this shall be one of the last days I ride the bus. I would have taken the car provided to us by the Kagamines, yet we all wanted Len to get the 'bus experience'. Plus I wanna know what the school looks like and how to get there so I wouldn't have to use a map.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt a breathing down my neck; the breathing of a certain banana loving boy.

"Are you smelling me?" I semi-shrieked, making him jump back from me.

"I was wondering what you were looking at," He said, eyes wide as though expecting some amazing answer.

"I wasust thinking," I said, giving him the message that I don't want to talk, which apparently worked.

For the next few moments, I was left undisturbed, wondering when Len was going to interrupt again. As expected, Len soon began to speak again, only to be muffled out with my ear buds. His incomprehensible blabbering continued as though he thought I was still listening to him, until it began to ruin my music.

Finally turning in his direction, Len's back was faced to me as he was talking to someone across the aisle from us.

 _'Hopefully he found someone to waste his time on the bus with,'_ I thought, taking a glance at whom he was talking to.

Not so surprisingly, it was a girl, and by the looks of it one of the goody-two-shoes who greet everybody with their peppy cheerfulness. I couldn't fully tell how long her white hair was from where I was sitting, but I would bet that it went to the knees. Her odd, tomato red eyes matched her backpack, and stared innocently into Len's.

She must of had noticed that I was staring at her, because soon her red orbs met my own, in a more menacing manner. Her lips, which I noticed had a light layer of lip-gloss, began to move, and it took me a minute to rip off my headphones and ask, "What'd you say?"

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice seemingly innocent, but with a tint of hostility that I wasn't expecting.

"I'm Rin," I said, wondering what exactly I did. Was I staring at her menacingly? I've been told that my poker face can actually seem more angry than I think….

"So do you and Len know each other?" She got right to the point, as she probably was interested in Len.

"Oh yeah, I'm his sister-i-,"

"Oh, his sister!" She began, her tone clearing up into one of the cheerful peppy girl I stereotyped her as. "You guys do look a lot a like! Are you twins?"

"Oh, she's not my sis-" Len began, to be interrupted by me.

"We're not twins," I stated, not lying and not revealing the whole truth. There seemed to be something sketchy about this girl. "He's a year behind me."

 _'In school years,'_ I finished in my mind, as she began fangirling about how he was so mature for a guy a grade younger than her.

Sighing, I sat back and listened to my music until we got to school, Len focused on his new little friend now.

* * *

"Yowane Haku!" "Zatsune Miku!" "Camui Gakupo!" "Akita Neru!" Voices called out to the students, handing them a piece of paper with their schedule and locker info.

"Kagami Rin!" One finally called out my name, beckoning me to the table.

"Come on Len, if she has mine yours should come soon as well," I said, knowing perfectly well how they alphabetize everything here.

I was luckily able to drag Len away from his new friend, or more like _admirer,_ once we got to school. Gosh was she obnoxious.

"Thank you!" I said to the stranger.

"Rin! Rin!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Luka! Zimi..." I trailed off, not too excited about seeing Zimi again."Wanna compare schedules?"

"Sure!" Luka said, putting her schedule up to mine, Zimi uncomfortably putting hers next to mine as well.

"Um...is Miku okay?" Zimi asked, eyes wide in the direction of what appeared to be Miku being attacked by...Miku?

Despite the black hair and contact red eyes, along with the major style differences from T-shirts compared to skirts, it appeared that Miku had found a doppelganger.

"By the looks of all the measurements I just took, we are almost exactly the same!" The black haired Miku exclaimed, grabbing our Miku by the shoulders and giving her a big hug. "It's so nice to have a doppelganger! We should go and scare people, or-or say that we're twins!"

"Miku!" Luka exclaimed.

"Yes?" they simultaneously responded.

"Um..." Was all Luka got, her brain still taking this shocker in.

"Oh, you must have noticed our similar looks!" The black-haired Miku said. "I'm Miku Zatsune! And this is my twin, Miku Hatsune!"

"They know we aren't twins," Miku rolled her eyes.

"And if you were twins you'd have the same last name," I stated.

"I was just trying to have some fun," Zatsune sighed, however ignored, as we were too busy comparing each other's schedules.

"Looks like we only got a few classes together..." I trailed off, knowing that at the very least we have lunch together.

"But it appears like we got most of our chore classes together," Zimi commented, having compared our schedules from looking over my shoulder me.

"R-really?" I stuttered, feeling a sense of dread build up in my stomach. "But I thought you were in 11th!"

"Well, the school does mix the grade levels, or maybe I'm just smarter than I appear," Zimi began sweetly, only to turn more darkly. "Or maybe you're just stupider than others think."

Shocked, I left my mouth open and didn't even say anything back, only to be interrupted by a deep but feminine voice to say over the announcers, "Good morning everyone! Now that we all have our schedules, we would like to ask you to please head to the bleachers."

 _'Wait a minute...'_ I thought for a moment, the voice having a tint of familiarity in it.

"Meiko?!" I screamed, drawing unwanted attention towards me, including the said women herself.

If she recognized her niece and her friends, she didn't appear so, as she set down the microphone and went along with her business.

"Well you just made things so much more awkward," Zimi scoffed, not taking in delight to the attention earlier.

"Gosh, _sorry~_ " I sarcastically apologized, yet again getting mixed signals from Zimi.

"Zimi! Rin!" Luka beckoned us to come sit with her and Miku on the top row.

"Wait for me, Miku!" Zatsune desperately clung onto Miku's arm, to the great displeasure of Miku.

"We would like to welcome all those who are new here..." A random teacher began the beginning of the year speech just as I sat down.

 _'I feel as though I've lost something...'_ I thought, having the familiar sense that something of value was lost. _'Len!'_

Panicking for a minute there, I looked around frantically like a mother trying to find her lost child, to see the familiar set of blond hair a few rows down, being bear hugged by certain white haired girl.

An unwanted sense of dread filling my gut, I shove it aside as I try to focus on the speech. However, I could never get the two out of the corner of my eye, along with the sense of dread I tried to say was joy for Len.

* * *

"As you can see in you syllabus-" Meiko, who not only was a school counselor but the director of the school drama this year, began, all of us tuning out, that is almost all of us.

Sitting attentively, as though just the mere syllabus coming out of Meiko's mouth was life or death, Miku sat attentively. Quite the contrary to me, Miku actually enjoyed being judged in front of the whole school, unlike me, who would much rather be in stage tech, where no one can judge my face.

And suppose that's how I got dragged into the these after school plays; by Miku and Luka, the stars of the shows since 2end grade. But this year I had an unwanted guest; Zimi, whom I can now almost guarantee is plotting my death.

"Len, would you stop?!" I whispered yelled, this being the 50th time he had hit me while we were in this meeting.

'When can we go?' Len text whined, myself now understanding what my mother felt like when she took me to those dreadful meetings.

 _'Oh yeah, I wonder how they are doing...'_ My train of thought got off track as I though of their business trip, this being their longest one yet. _'They generally left for 4-5 business trips annually, but never this long...'_

'Rin!' The vibration of my phone shook me out of my trance, as Len sent another one of his whines through text.

"No texting in class!" I whisper yelled, snatching his phone away.

Stuffing it in my pocket, I feel a vibration come from it.

'Well then we should hang out this weekend, since you're new and all;)'

"Tei?!" I yell, realizing whom it was from.

I immediately regretted my outburst as the whole room's attention was now directed fully to me.

"Did you need something?" Meiko asked, a questioning and somewhat annoyed glare on her face.

"Uh...nothing," I shamefully hid my face with what little hair I had, as attention came back to the teacher.

Luckily Tei herself was not present in the room.

Unluckily there did so happen to be a petite brunette giggling away in the corner.

* * *

"Hey Miku, what are you listening to?" Zatsune asked, unable to tell from the random noises coming from Miku's ear buds.

"Music," Was all she was going to give as a response, giving her follower a cold shoulder.

For the most part, Miku sits with me, as we both indulge in our music during the bus. Although I believe I am quite social, at least with the 2-4 friends I have, the bus is the one time I would hate for someone to talk to. There's just something about this time that enables me to think the most, and someone yapping through it just ruins my mood.

"That wasn't so bad," Len commented as the bus began to start.

"Yeah, let me hear you say that in a week from now," I sighed, knowing that today was probably going to be the easiest day of the year, not counting the last. "But Len, just don't talk to me on th-"

Cheeks flushing, I realized that he had not been talking to me, but _Tei_.

"So Len, wanna hang out at my place tonight?" Tie asked, her over-cheerfulness making want to puke.

"Well, I don't know," Len shyly said, looking at me for an answer.

"Why don't you come to our place?" I interrupted them win the same over cheeful mood Tei had, not wanting vulnerable Len to be at, for all I know, some _psychopath's_ house _all alone_?

Surprised, her face soon turned to one of pure joy, as she began completely overreacting and saying 'yes' a million times as though Len just proposed to her. Or at least his 'sister' proposed for him.

"Thanks for inviting me!" Tei cheerfully thanked me on the way home.

"Yeah, sure..." I said, hoping that she doesn't find out that I'm living with the guy she likes and am in no way blood related to him.

I had slight feeling there was something off about this girl.

* * *

 **And that was it! I hope you enjoyed! Yet again, please review! Or PM, like seriously who doesn't like PM's?XD I'll try to update sooner, but with school and all the other crap in my life, who knows...**


End file.
